First Love
by Little-Firestar84
Summary: One night, finished work, Tim spend his free time with Calleigh and Erik in a friend's club, where he see again his first love, Christine. What will happen? comments are accepted!


_Disclaimer :I don't own anything, it's just a game. Excuse me if there are some mistakes, but I'm Italian and it's the first time I write something like that in English…_

"So, these is your friend's club?" asked Erik entering the place.

It was midnight, the club was already full. Coloured lights and smokes vibrated in the air, the music filled the atmosphere. Speed checked everything and looked at the stage, where a group where playing an Evanescence's song. He said hallo with his smile to the young girl on the stage who was singing. She returned.

Calleigh was with them. When they tried to convince her to follow them after their watch, she decided to accept. "Your prey?" she asked Tim.

"Oh, no! Chris is not a prey, for no one! – he answered smiling - She is an huntress."

"Only a question, my friend, isn't she your kind…or doesn't she want you?" asked Erik sarcastically, putting an hand on his shoulder.

At the end of the show, the girl approached them and embraced Speed, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

She wore a pair of black skin pants, with a white blouse without sleeves. She was at most 33 years old, with long dark hairs and black eyes. She had a black violet tattooed on her right wrist.

"Tim! I'm so happy to see you again after all this time! Oh, it's late…I must return on the stage! See you later!"

He had not the time to reply at her, because she immediately returned on the stage, where she kissed passionately a contemporary.

"It seems your girlfriend prefers someone else…" Erik said.

"Oh, Erik, let's go, stop it! I already told you, she isn't my girlfriend, she is my friend's sister. Her brother is the owner. We are only friends, since we was 14. We are only friends…_we can be only friends… " _He replied with a sad voice. After it, he left his friends and went on the private zone, alone.

Erik went on the dance floor, Calleigh decided to reach Tim who was still on the private zone.. A 40 years old man, with black eyes and hairs, a pointed beard, dressed in black, was pouring drinks at the bars; Near him, a blond women of the same age, as beautiful as energetic. She looked like a former marine, thought Calleigh. She looked younger, probably for energy, thought Calleigh.

"Hi bro'!" said the man giving Tim the five.

"Calleigh, this is J.J., one of my best friends. And these is Stella, his wife. "

J.J. and Stella said hello to Calleigh, and returned to their works. The club was full, they had a lot of work.

"So, you are a friend of all the family… "

"yes, I know them since I was child. When their father get married third, J.J. was 19. He decided to left the family and lived with his mother's parents, in N.Y. They lived near me. At the time, I was…13."

"So, these is how you met him… and how did you meet Chris?"

"It was the same. When her mother died, she was 13. Her father married an other women only some months later. No-one of his children accepted it. She left the family and moves to N.Y. She studied in a famous private school, thanks to a scholarship. "

"Her father seems a Casanova…it must be hard for them accept what he did."

"Yes, he is a real Casanova, with a bad taste about women. And yes, it was hard for them. It's still hard. " He replied joking. He was looking at the stage.

"Tim, probably I'll be indiscreet, but it seems you like very much Chris. I saw how you looked at her… and it seems she likes you, too. You two can be a beautiful couple. Why…"

"Why don't we stay together ? Well, it's a long story…"

They moved to a table e sat down.

"I love long story, you know " she said with a smiling face.

"She had a daughter. Her name's Violet. "

"She has a violet on her wrist…"

"When her father married her stepmother, she was only 13. She decided to left all and join her brother. He was 19,he studied at the first year of university, and he was already with Stella. They lived in Syracuse, in a small house near the my family and their grandparents. We two, I mean, me and Chris, are contemporary, so we started to spend time together, because she didn't known no one else. And, time by time, I started to have feelings for her. She was beautiful, intelligent, full of cheerfulness…but…I knew she hadn't it, so I kept it secret. One day, after school, I introduced her to my best friend, Maurice. He was pigheaded. A rebel with a beauty face. His kind of man."

"Did he leave her? Do you feel guilty for...these?"

"Listen, I knew he was her kind, for the fact he was a rebel, and also because her father, after he saw him, he told her to left him. But I knew also he wasn't a good person. He wasn't the right person for her. She was a romantic, she dreamed the perfect love, and she was convinced change him was possible, thanks to their feelings. But her feelings were real, not Maurice's. Some months later, one night, she knocked at my door. It was reining. She was soaked. She embraced me. And told me she was pregnant. At 15. It was Maurice's baby. And he refused them. I let her stay, I decided to be only a friend, because she made her choice, and she choose him."

"So these is the problem, her baby, in your mind… could be your baby. "

"Yes, but… I feel guilty also because I didn't tell her about how Maurice was. And because I didn't tell her about my feelings. And now it's late. The man on the stage, he is her boyfriend. He is a good person. He is a doctor, and he loves her and her daughter. I spent years and years with them, with Violet and Chris, I love them. Violet told me I'm like a father. But I cannot told Chris I love her. Also if I propose her to marry me years ago."

"Why didn't she accept? You are a good party."

"Yes, but she feared it was only to give Violet a family, and not for love. She dream the real, perfect love. "

"You can be the perfect love. I understand when two people are made for stay together. And it's your case. Listen, reflect on what I told you. Now I must leave, she is arriving. Goodbye and good luck!"

"Are you alone, again?" Chris asked him. She sat down in front of him. "are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Where's Bobby? He isn't with you, had he got an emergency at the hospital?"

"I don't know. Probably he is with his girlfriend. We don't stay together. He left me some months ago because… because I understood to have feelings for an other man. Listen Tim, - she stopped for a while and then continued - I Know, we tell each other we are only friends since we were children, but now… it's different. You were the unique to stay with me when I was pregnant. You have a so great feeling for me you was capable to accept the daughter of an other man. ..I'll never forget the moment you ask me to marry you to give my daughter a real family. I...I don't want to lose you. When J.J. told me about what it happen to you during the drug transport… I was… I repeat, I don't want to lose you. An hospital in Miami offered me an incredible place. Chief responsible for the Emergency Room. But I take a decision: I'll accept the work, only if you tell me you have feelings for me too. If you tell me no, I'll tell them I cannot accept, because it's impossible spend time with you as a friend when you are no more a friend for me. So, what do you tell me?"

"I tell you yes."

"Ihoped it. I'llstay with youfore…"

He stopped her giving her a kiss on her lips. "I told you yes, Chris. I 'm telling it to you since years. You were my first love. You'll be my last love."


End file.
